1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion vector detection circuit and an object tracking camera apparatus using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motion vector detection circuit in which a motion vector of an object is detected by determining correlation of pixel data in a plurality of detection blocks formed in a motion vector detection area between representative point data of the detection blocks, respectively, and an object tracking camera apparatus using such a motion vector detection circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of conventional such a kind of motion vector detection circuit and object tracking camera apparatus are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 7-322126 H04N 5/232, H04N 5/225! laid-open on Dec. 8, 1995. In the prior art, a plurality of detection blocks are formed in a motion vector detection area in an overlapped manner, and there are provided with latch circuits for latching pixel data at a current frame of the respective detection blocks, latch circuits for latching representative point data at a preceding frame of the respective detection blocks, and correlators for determining correlation of latched pixel data between latched representative point data for each of detection blocks, and a motion vector is then detected on the basis of outputs of the correlators.
However, since it is necessary to provide two latch circuits and one correlator for each detection block, there was a problem that the number of the components becomes large, and therefore, a cost is high.